mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricco Rodriguez
Ricco 'Suave' Rodriguez is a mixed martial artist and the former UFC heavyweight champion. He was most recently set to face current Strikeforce heavyweight champion Alistair Overeem in his Dream debut, but the fight was called off shortly. He was next set to face Dave Herman in his Bellator debut. He suffered a knee injury and was forced to pull out of the fight. Ricco next fought Mike Perez in Louisiana at the start of October and defeated him via split decision. Afterwards, he faced Daniel Tabera in a light-heavyweight fight in Israel, in November. He came in ten pounds overweight for the fight and forfeited a portion of his purse to Tabera. He dominated Tabera in a lackluster but dominant unanimous decision victory, despite gassing in the latter part of the fight. Rodriguez next faced recent UFC castout James McSweeney in the British BAMMA promotion. He defeated McSweeney via another lackluster unanimous decision after missing weight again. Ricco next made his Shark Fights debut against Doug Williams. He defeated the overmatched Williams via first-round rear-naked choke submission. Ricco next made his Bellator debut against fellow UFC veteran Seth Petruzelli. Rodriguez stated that he wanted to end his career in Bellator. Petruzelli defeated Ricco via emphatic first round knockout. Rodriguez next faced Michal Kita in Kita's native Poland, losing a two-round decision. Rodriguez next faced prospect Glover Texeira, losing via another first-round knockout. He next faced Bashir Yamilkhanov, winning via second round TKO. He then faced Blagoi Ivanov, losing via TKO (retirement) in the third round. If only.. He then faced prospect Alexander Volkov, losing a pathetic unanimous decision. Ricco then faced Ruslan Magomedov, losing a unanimous decision. He then faced Stav Economou, losing a unanimous decision for his fourth straight loss.. Ricco next faced Kevin Thompson, winning via armbar submission near the end of the first round to claim the "UWC Heavyweight and UWC British Heavyweight Championship." He next fought Ante Delija for the House of Gladiators Heavyweight title losing via unanimous decision after two rounds. Rodriguez next competed against Macin Lazarz losing a unanimous decision. He was next set to fight Neil Wain but he instead fought Ian Freeman losing via first round technical knockout before next fighting Zelg Galesic finally winning via first round armbar submission. Rodriguez next faced Denis Stojnic suffering an early technical knockout loss. Rodriguez immediately protested and left the ring flipping off the ref who the next day overturned the loss to a no-contest. A rematch was scheduled. Instead Rodriguez signed to next fight Nestoras Batzelas. Fights *Ricco Rodriguez vs. Travis Fulton - The fight was for King of the Cage. *Ricco Rodriguez vs. Gary Goodridge - The fight was the Pride debut of Rodriguez. *Ricco Rodriguez vs. Paul Buentello - The fight was for the vacant King of the Cage heavyweight title with Rodriguez defending, his second and final title defense. *Ricco Rodriguez vs. Jeff Monson 1 *Tim Sylvia vs. Ricco Rodriguez - The fight was for the UFC heavyweight title with Rodriguez defending. *Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira vs. Ricco Rodriguez - The fight was considered a controversial decision for the ages. Rodriguez representing the UFC. *Ben Rothwell vs. Ricco Rodriguez - Rodriguez was a last-minute replacement. *Ricco Rodriguez vs. Jonathan Ivey *Ricco Rodriguez vs. James McSweeney *Ricco Rodriguez vs. Doug Williams *Seth Petruzelli vs. Ricco Rodriguez - The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. The fight was the "moneyweight" debut of Seth Petruzelli. *Glover Texeira vs. Ricco Rodriguez *Alexander Volkov vs. Ricco Rodriguez Category:UFC heavyweight champions Category:Heavyweight fighters Category:Light-heavyweight fighters